Destruction Comes!
by TheGoku741
Summary: As L gets closer to Misa Amane, two genius detectives join his investigation, greatly troubling Kira. Intimidated, Light makes a group of Kiras, as he gets ready to face L. As the geniuses face each other, a new threat emerges and they join forces. What will happen to humanity if they fail?
1. It begins

Hello. I just had some ideas after reading an amazing story and I would like to show them to you, by writing this one. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any characters from the story.**

**READ THIS! This story takes place at an alternative dimension of the original plot of Death Note. You'll have to read to see how it turned out!**

* * *

><p>In the afternoon of a cloudy day, Light Yagami was sitting alone at his favorite spot at his usual cafe. He rested his head on his hand, with his elbow on the table, while he played with a spoon with his other hand. His eyes were closed from boredom, and as time passed, he was starting to get impatient.<p>

_'Where the hell is she anyway?' _Light thought as he started tapping his finger on the table. After some minutes, an attractive girl entered the cafe and went straight to Light's table, and kissed his cheek_  
><em>

"Hi Light. Sorry I am late." Takada said as she placed her purse on the empty chair beside her and sat on another, in front of Light. She gave him a small smile before seductively playing with her hair. Light blushed a little, even though his expression remained serious. He looked the other way and tried to come up with a subject.

"Thanks for coming Takada. I knew I could rely on you." He said as he scratched the back of his head, trying to resist the obvious seduction coming from his female friend.

"It's okay, Light-kun. I told you I would stay by your side until the end, didn't I? I'm looking forward to building a new world alongside you..." She said in a charming tone.

"That's exactly why I called you here, Takada. You see, I came up with a plan to get rid of L once and for all. Even though I don't know his real name. After conducting some tests I realized I'll be able to kill him via other methods. Light said, getting serious. Takada grew interested to the subject, but refrained asking for further info as too many questions bothered the man before her.

"How will I be of service in this great plan of yours?" She asked, trying to get serious as well. However, she knew she was in love for the man in front of her. She just couldn't concentrate because she always got lost staring at his face.

"Contact Mikami and Higuchi for me. I'll have the Death Notes tranferred to someone else."Light said, confusing Takada a little.

"L already suspects that there is more than one Kira. However, if we transfer the Death Note to someone else, and that person is so obvious that it will eventually get caught, we'll take suspicion away from ourselves. Then, this new 'Kira' will be killed, and soon L and the entire task force will too."Light continued, as an impish grin started forming into his face. He had to keep himself from laughing like a maniac in public, since everything so far had been on his favor.

"But how can you know that L and the task force won't find out the truth?" Takada asked.

"The task force members are all fools. Without L they would have nothing. L is the problem here. Once we get rid of him, a new world will be waiting for us, Takada." He said smiling to her, making her blush. She was starting to get excited, but somehow managed to keep serious. She gave him a small smile, when in fact she wanted to jump and hug him.

Ryuk was standing behind Light, amused by the acting skills of the new owner of his notebook. He started to chuckle when he saw that everything was going acording to Light's plan, and couldn't help but feel curious to see what would happen in the end.

"But what about Misa Amane?" Takada asked all of a sudden. Her face was serious. More serious than Light had ever recalled to see. That surprised him, but he maintained his own seriousness.

"Right. Misa. Right now she doesn't remember being the second Kira, since she gave her notebook away. However, if necessary, I'll manage to recover her memories. Since she is so willing to do anything for me, she might-"Light was interrupted by Takada, who slammed her fist on the table, looking furious. Light and Ryuk were startled

"Scary!"Ryuk commented

"I won't accept this! You have me! We don't need her into OUR new world!"

This statement made Light slightly annoyed. Not only she was embarrasinng him with a disnescessary act of jealousy but she also claimed that the new world would be hers? That pissed of Light. But he managed to control himself and hugged Takada, surprising her. She hugged him back, whispering his name on his ears, while tears formed in her eyes

"Don't worry. She can't even compare to you, Takada."Light said and she hugged him back. He grinned maliciously as Ryuk started laughing again, interested in what Light would no next.

_'Just you wait L... I'll show you the meaning of Justice!' _Light thought as he embraced the teary-eyed woman.

* * *

><p>Misa Amane was laying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was amazingly bored. Of course she was, since she couldn't leave the building where the K.I.T (Kira Investigation Taskforce) had their base of operations on. She was under surveillance for some time now, and it bored her to hell. Of course, staying at a nice Hotel room was way better than being restrained with a blindfold and a strait-jacket.<p>

She got up from the bed, unsure about what to do. She knew she was probably being observed at that exact moment. She frowned and looked at one of the cameras.

"Hey, is anyone there? I'm bored! I want to see Light!" Misa said to no one in particular. After a few seconds, without any answers, she made up her mind.

_'I'm going down there to talk to him! That is, if he's there today!' _She thought before walking through her apartment's room and heading to the elevators.

Meanwhile, the members of the taskforce busily investigated some possible clues regarding the Kira case. They felt that they were close to finally discovering Kira's identity. However, their concentration was broken by the unexpected arrival of Misa, who made her presence well known to everyone in the headquarters.

"Hi everyone! Misa Misa has arrived!" She exclaimed, cheerfully. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to look at the incoming actress.

"Misa Misa! What are you doing here?" Matsuda asked, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I wanted to see Light! Is he here?!" She beamed, looking around for her loved one, only to find no one who resembled him.

Sitting at his usual position, while analysing a pile of papers, the world-famous detective, L, slowly stretched his arm to get a pastry from a plate in front of him.

"He's not here." L said, as he ate the small pastry in one bite, and proceeded to get another. Misa frowned.

"But it's been two weeks since the last time I saw him! I miss him sooo much! Why hasn't he come to visit me?" Misa said, frowning. She crossed her arms and pouted, somewhat irritated at her boyfriend's actions.

As he held yet another pastry in his right hand, he proceeded to put some sugar cubes on the coffee cup near him. After taking a sip on his coffee, he looked up and bit his thumb, thinking.

_'This is strange... If Misa Amane is the second Kira, and Light Yagami the first, then the most appropriate course of action for Kira to take would be to try to make contact with the other one. But Light seems to be avoiding contact with Misa... There are two possible explanations for that. One is that he is aware that establishing contact with him would draw suspicions towards them both or that he simply doesn't take this supposed relationship Light and Misa had as seriously as her... No... it could even be both things at the same time...What are you up to, Light?'_ L thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He's been here every single day in these two weeks." Light's father, Soichiro Yagami stated. Misa's jaw had dropped. Light has been here all these days?

"Are you kidding me? Then how come he didn't appear to visit me a single day?! Please tell me you are joking!" Misa cried, not wanting to believe her boyfriend had been neglecting her for quite some time.

Uninterested and somewhat annoyed, L sighed. _'This girl is so troublesome...'_

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do for you. I highly suggest you to head back to your room and find something else to distract you. Don't forget that you are a suspect in our investigation and so is Light. Therefore I recommend avoiding contact with him." L said, without looking at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not the Second Kira! Besides, Light is my boyfriend, I have every right to see him! And don't tell me to 'distract myself' because I know you spend all the time here watching me on these cameras, you pervert!" Misa yelled. Not wanting to get involved, the rest of the K.I.T decided to call it a day and left the headquarters, one by one. Although highly annoyed, L did his best to maintain his emotionless face and to keep calm.

"If Light had any interest in seeing you, he would have looked for you these days. However, it isn't impossible for him to have a somewhat busy agenda." L said and took another sip on his coffee. Misa calmed down and actually considered his words, much to his surprise.

"But even so, it would be his responsability to find some time for you, don't you agree?" He said, and then he served himself with some sweets. There was some silence in the room. L turned to her only to see tears forming around her eyes.

"Light... Is he... uninterested in me...?" She thought outloud.

L watched her curiosly, while biting his thumb. He had no idea what she was through. He might be known worldwide, but he never actually experienced, or felt love for anyone. Up to a few months ago, the term 'friendship' had no meaning to him. How could he understand love?

Just then, someone entered the building. L and Misa turned around to see Light Yagami walking towards their direction. Without thinking twice, Misa threw herself on him and hugged him, much to his surprise.

"Light! Finally, I get to see you again!" She said, allowing some tears to run from her face, both from happiness and sadness. That surprised him, as he never expected her to be in the main investigation room.

"Misa! What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" Light asked, still a little startled. L just watched them, curiously

"They already left, but who cares? Where have you been in the past two weeks?!"She said, letting go of him and crossing her small arms, and facing him with an angry expression.

"Not now Misa. I came here for work. Ryuzaki, did you guys find anything out?" Light said, focusing his attention on the raven haired man, who observed them calmly.

Just before L could answer, Misa followed Light's eyes and stood, once again, in front of him, frowning. He was terribly annoyed, and barely holding himself back

"I've spent the last few days waiting for you to appear, but you never showed up! It's about time you pay more attention to me! What kind of boyfriend are you?!"She hissed, pissed off at him. But he, too,was starting to lost his nerves.

"I'm not your boyfriend Misa. I never was. That was all in your head, all this time. I don't feel a thing for you. In fact, I am seeing another girl. Her name is Kiyomi Takada" He said, coldly.

Misa was shocked. She had never been so hurt like this before. Not only her 'boyfriend' betrayed her, but it was also with her enemy?. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she still had some gas on her.

"How can you say that! You... You mean that all we had had no meaning to you?! You jerk! I hate you! Asshole!" She yelled, crying. That did it. Light got mad and furiously slapped her face with all his strenght. She fell to the ground, and placed her hand on the spot he had hit her.

"Will you just shut up?!"He yelled.

She just stared at him, wide-eyed, trying to understand what had just happened. Then, she happened to look at L's eyes. He was staring at her. He had a unreadable expression, but she could see concern and a bit of anger and pity on his look. She was still shocked. She then looked at Light again. He had a furious expression, and was panting. Feeling her eyes watery, she got up and run, crying, to her apartment. L followed her with his eyes until she had disappeared in the elevator.

Having calmed down a little, Light apologized and told L he would be back the next day to tell Misa he was sorry. He then left, leaving the raven haired detective a little taken aback from the scene he had just witnessed. He looked at Light's sillhouette, that had already left the building from a surveillance camera on the street. He felt nothing but disappointment and disgust for Light.

_"Light Yagami... A man who would dare to hit a lady, just because she wouldn't act the way he wanted... I'm more than sure Kira would do the same... No... Kira would kill her. After witnessing that act of cowardness, my suspicions on you grew higher... 30%... Light Yagami... Are you Kira?" _L said, while biting his thumb. After some time, Misa came to his mind. She was clearly hurt, not just fisically, buy emotionally. He wasn't the best at that, but he decided he should comfort her somehow.

He then stopped his investigation and called Watari. After requesting some items and recieving them, L made his way to the elevator...

* * *

><p><em>A few months earlier...<em>

"MOVE! MOVE!" Yelled a police officer to his teammates. Everyone left their positions to concentrate on the giant red alarm. A dangerous prisoner had escaped, but was still at the building. If he escaped, people's lives would be in danger.

"I WANT THIS MAN CAPTURED ALIVE!" Another officer yelled. The other police men started running through the empty halls of the prison, looking for their target. Three guards standed in front of the main entrance, ready to intercept any fleeing suspect.

While the prisoners yelled in amusement, the police yelled in anger, strugling to find the tricky suspect, invisible to the security cameras. The police searched nearly everywhere, and had no success. Until one of them opened a bathroom box, only to find a police officer semi-naked, full of bruises and scratches, with a strap of cloth on his mouth.

"Mark! What happened?!" Another officer asked, worried for his friend. He quickly pulled off the cloth from his friend's mouth and helped him sit down.

"T-the suspect... He attacked me and stole my clothes...!"The officer named Mark said, before falling unconscious. His friend widened his eyes, before picking up his radio and alerting everyone of the suspect's desguise.

Upon hearing the news, the three officers in the entrance stayed alert for any officer who tried to leave the building, as well those who they didn't recognize. Soon, a colonel appeared, and faced the three with a disapproving look

"You! Why are you three not helping with the investigation?!" The colonel said, walking into their direction. The three officers placed their hand on their forehead in a respectful manner and faced the colonel

"Sir! We are here to guarantee the suspect won't try to escape!"One of them said. The colonel rolled his eyes.

"And you think he would be dumb enough to leaave through the front door?! When there are armed guards outside?! Get your asses moving! Find that man immediately!"The colonel said. The three officers thought a little and realised they were being stupid.

"Yes sir... Ryuzaki." One officer said, looking at the colonel's name written of his suit. They started moving away when one of them suddenly stopped.

_"Wait a minute... Colonel Ryuzaki? This name sounds familiar... Wait... Isn't that the name... of the suspect we are pursuing...?!" _The officer thought, as he widened his eyes and turned backwards, only to find the colonel sadistically smiling at him.

"It's hi-!"The officer yelled. As soon as the other two had turned to face them, the officer had already recieved a fierce kick to the side of his neck, with such strenght one of his eyeballs popped from his head and his spine broke. Startled, the two officers decided to take action, but before they could pull out their weapons, their heads were smashed on the wall, and they instantly fell unconsious, if not dead.

Satisfied, the fake colonel hid the bodies and grabbed one of the officers's radio and sent out a fake information about the suspect's location. As the police men headed to the opposite side of the building, the colonel left through the man door, and once again pretended to be a colonel to avoid being hit by the officers outside. As soon as he left and was at a great distance, Beyond Birthday took out his disguise and laughed insanely.

His plan was a success. He stole the clothes from a normal officer to take suspicions away from colonels. Then, as soon as he had the chance, he proceeded to escape. Soon the officers would be found, and they would know of his disappearence. But he wouldn't be found. He was smarter. Beyond grinned

"Now, I'm coming for you two... Naomi Misora... and L." He said as he disappeared in the streets.

* * *

><p>That's it for now! Please review and favorite if you liked it!<p> 


	2. Tension

**It took a long time, but chapter 2 is finally out! I really hope people start reading this story if I update it. If you like it, please, don't forget to review and favorite.**

* * *

><p>The young man slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark, and he could barely see anything. He got up from the ground, yawning, still half-asleep. He cracked his finger and lazily headed for the light switch. The cheap lamp immediately started illuminating the small room, revealing the massacre that happened a few hours ago. The white walls were covered in blood, as well as the floor and some furniture. There was a giant pool of blood staining the ground, and right in it's center was the corpse of a man. It had a painful expression, and tears had come out from it's eyes. It's torso was full of deep cuts, and blood was starting to get dry around the area. The young man stared uninterested at the man's body.<p>

"Garbage." The young man said, turning away from his victim's body and heading to the apartment's kitchen.

There, he saw his own reflection on the metallic door of the fridge. He was covered in his victim's blood, specially his hands. He was still holding the knife he used to torture and murder the man. He licked some blood next to his mouth and opened the fridge. After looking for some time, he found what he was looking for. With an emotionless stare, that carried a hint of satisfation,he threw the knife away as he opened the small pot of jam and inserted his fingers inside it, not bothering to clean the dried blood from them. He took a good amount of jam in his fingers and proceeded to eat it up.

After closing the fridge, the man headed for the window, where he watched the beautiful night colors of Tokyo, and all the movement on the streets.

_"I still had no luck finding L or Misora... And I have no idea or resources to find them. Well, it's not like they are easy to locate anyway. Right now, I should leave this place before it starts to stink." BB_ thought, while putting another handful of jam in his mouth and looking at the man's body from the kitchen, through the corner of his eye.

After eating most of the contents of the jam pot, he licked it's interior to clean it. He soon grabbed another pot on the fridge and resumed thinking.

_"I can't even tell if they are in Tokyo, but since L is involved in the Kira investigation it's very likely that he is here. I don't know about Misora though. I should head for somewhere with computers right now, and there I'll try to hack into the police network and find information related to them. Yes, that seems like the best course of action to take. I'm tired of breaking into houses anyway."_

Decided, BB headed to one of the apartment's bedroom, where he opened the closet and filled a bag with some clothes. He then changed his clothes into a long sleeved black shirt with some blue jean trousers. After grabing a few more itens at the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, he left the apartment. His goal already determined, the young man walked through the empty streets, until he vanished in the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>L stood in front of Misa's door for what seemed like hours, completely unsure about what to do. After deciding to take a break and try to cheer Misa up from the earlier incident with Light, he went upstairs to talk to her. However, he forgot the fact that he was terrible at dealing with people. Holding a small plate of cheesecake in one of his hands, he pressed the doorbell. He heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door, coming closer to him<p>

"Light?" She said through the other side of the door. L gulped, as he felt slightly nervous for some reason.

The door then opened and Misa stood next to it. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she was visibly not well. Her cheek was still a bit red from Light's slap, and she had a small plastic bag with ice on it. She looked at L with both a hint of disappointment and curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, obviously not in the best of moods. She crossed her arms as she stared at him with a frown, waiting for his answer. The least she wanted now was for him to make her day any worse, like by calling her The second Kira or something else. However, he maintained his usual calm demeanor.

"Such anger. I just came to see if you were ok."

Misa's eyes changed expression at these words. She never expected for him to care about her well being. She blushed a little, surprised.

"I also came to offer you some cake. I believe you haven't eaten anything since this afternoon, and that's not good for your health." L said in a polite tone, while offering the small plate to her. She forced a smile, slightly amused by his unusual behaviour.

"Wow Ryuzaki... That means a lot to me. Even though this stuff makes me fat I'll accept it." She said and gave him a small smile, as she picked the plate from his hands.

"Are you feeling better now?" L asked, biting his thumb in curiosity. Misa got a piece of the cheesecake in her fork and ate it. She then smiled at L

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good." L turned his back at her. "I'll go back to the main investigation room now. If you need anything you can call me or Watari." L said, about to take his leave when a single delicate hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait... actually... could you stay a bit longer?" Misa asked, embarrased. L faced her in surprise

"...Sure, I guess." L said, still rather insecure.

He followed Misa to the living room of her apartment, and both sat down on the couch. There was an awkward silence, with neither daring to say a word.

"Is there... anything I can do for you, Amane?" L said, breaking the silence. Misa slowly looked from the ground to his cold eyes. Her expression was of hurt.

"I think I could use a hug right now." Misa said, while opening her arms a little. L studied her expression, and he could see that she wanted to cry. Unsure about what to do, he also raised his arms, opening himself for the hug. Misa then hugged him herself, embracing him with her delicate arms while burying her face on his chest. She started sobbing, but L just stared into nowhere while she cried on his arms. As he heard her cry, he couldn't help but remember the first time they met, and how soon afterwards he arrested her. His frowned when he remembered his own cruelty by making a girl like Misa stay over a month in a straight-jacket and a blindfold.

_"I'm garbage, aren't I...?" _L thought as he rested his chin on her head and accidently took a sniff on her hair. He then stopped to think about how Misa stood firm in her denial about being the second Kira, and how she was able to endure torture that most people would never be able to. But right now, she was crying over someone who mistreated her. Someone she loved but that never loved her back.

_"That must've really hurt her..." _L thought once again, before realizing Misa had stopped crying and her body seemed a bit more heavy. He looked down and he saw that she ended up falling asleep. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and looked horrible. But there she was, sleeping in his arms. After scrathing his head, L picked Misa up and walked with her sleeping body towards her bedroom. Upon reaching her bed, he placed her there as carefully as he could, then covered her with a blanket. He glanced at her sleeping body, before turning off the lights and leaving her apartment. As he got into the elevator, he smiled.

_" I hope she's ok by tomorrow..." _L thought to himself as he listened to the classic music in the elevator, before finally leaving it and returning to work.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Naomi Misora tensed up as she walked through the empty cold streets of Japan. She felt she should be on defense, that something was going to happen. She just wasn't sure exactly what. She sighed. She was terribly depressed. Not long ago her fianceé, an FBI investigator, was murdered by the person he was investigating: Kira.

She was shocked a few days ago when she was checking on the news and found out her fianceé had suffered a heart attack. She knew it was Kira's doing, and now she had vowed to avenge her loved one.

She'd been thinking about it for some time. She came up with a theory that Kira could kill people by other means than heart attacks. If she were right, Kira's days were counted. She had a reasonable case, since her fianceé was one of the FBI agents murdered by Kira. Not just that, but she also knew L, the world's most famous detective, who was now investigating Kira as well. All she had to do was find L and explain her thories to him. If she were lucky, she could

After walking for quite some time, and asking for directions, she finally spotted the police headquarted, and quickly headed there. She approached the balcony, where two police officers smiled at her.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" One of them asked.

"Please, I need to talk to the people in the Investigative Headquarters in person, with urgence. I have important information to share with the taskforce, and it's vital that they know about it." Naomi said. The two officers looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"I'm sorry maam, but they aren't here at the moment." The other officer said. Naomi sighed in disappointment.

"Is there any way I can contact them? This is very important. The info I have is about the Kira investigation." She insisted.

"I'm sorry, but right now there is really no way to talk to them. We can pass on your message though." The officer said, disappointed since he wanted to help her and really had no way to do it.

"That's no good. I need to deliver the information directly to them."

"Then there is really nothing we can do for you then, maam. I'm sorry. Would you like to leave your name, so that we can ask them to contact you later?

"Who is it that you're trying to talk to, maam?" A man, who had just entered the police station, asked Naomi. She turned at him.

"To the investigative headquarters."

"Well, then it's your lucky day. I'm the Chief investigator for the Kira investigation. Unfortunately, I can't give you my name, since this is about Kira, but I'd be glad to hear you." Soichiro Yagami said, giving her a cheerful smile, to which she returned with one of her own.

"That'd be great. Thank you." She smiled in delight

"Well then, if you'd follow me, I'll collect your testimony." Yagami said. Naomi nodded and followed him to an interrogation room. The chief sat down, and soon so did she.

"You're very lucky, did you know that? The taskforce investigating Kira have a headquarters somewhere else, built just for this case. I just came here to pick up some paperwork, and ended up finding you. Well, now, what is it that you have to tell us?"

"Mr. Chief, I think I found an important lead on finding Kira." Naomi said. Chief Yagami wore a serious expression and listened carefully to the woman before him.

* * *

><p>Light was angrily trying to make a phone call, but the person simply didn't answer back. He was nearly breaking his phone in anger. After the 5th unsuccessful call, he nearly gave up, but he resisted since it was something really important. A few calls later, Takada finally answered.<p>

"Hey Light!" The woman happily answered from the other side of the line. However, Light was still mad for waiting, and wasn't as cheerful as her.

"Damn it, Takada, what took you so long to answer?!" He hissed. Light heard her gasp in surprise at his little outburst, and breathed heavily to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry. I just really needed to talk to you, and you wouldn't answer so... I got angry. Let's just forget it, ok?" Light said. After a few moments of silence, Takada replied in a serious voice.

"It's ok. What is it that you want?" She asked.

"I changed my mind. Have Higuchi to keep his Death Note." Light said.

"Why is that?" Takada's voice now held a bit of curiosity and confusion.

"Higuchi is a terrible Kira. He's only killing other corporate figure heads, for his own personal gain. I'm not pleased with his work, and he's so pathetic that I came up with a plan to make him confess being Kira, so that L won't suspect me anymore." Light smirked. The plan in his head was perfect.

"And how are you going to do that?" Takada asked, now really interested.

"I can't give you details right now, but you'll see. Has Mikami sent his death note to that man already?"

"He recieved his instructions, and is just waiting for your order to deliver it, along with some tasks for that man to do." She replied

"Great. That was all, Takada, I'll talk to you later."

Before she could reply, Light hanged up and smirked. Everything was going on as planned. Using an old cellphone, he sent a message to Mikami, telling him to follow up with the plan. After a few minutes, he recieved a reply from Mikami.

_"Perfect. Now I just need to contact that man." _Light thought, as he smirked again. His plan was perfect. He was having the Death Note transferred to a mercenary, along with instructions telling the man to do some killings as Kira. In case the Higuchi plan failed, the mercenary was his next pawn. If the mercenary confessed, it would make a lot of sense, since he was specialized in killing and trafficking organs. The deaths would be obvious, and the suspicions on Light would vanish. Not just that, but he was a criminal. If he got sentenced to death, it would be Kira's justice.

Anxious, he hacked into the deep web, looking for the man's contact along with his 'portifolio'. The man was a rather expensive person, but his work was remarkable. After some careful study on the mercenary, Light finally decided to call him. After a few tries, someone finally answered.

"Hiiii~!" A cheerful female voice answered Light, much to his confusion. He looked at his phone's screen to see if he had called the wrong number, but he hadn't.

"Um... Hello?" The female voice insisted.

"Hi, er... Are you Lobo?"

"What? Oh, no no no! I work for him. He's my Boss! Hey, are you a client or something?" She sounded excited.

"Er... You could say that. I need him to do something for me. Is he there?" Light asked. Somehow he was nervous. He couldn't guess why that girl, with such a delicate voice, would work for a mercenary, and much less what was her job.

"Hmm... I think he might be coming back from a task right now... But maybe he arrived already. I'll go look for him. Who is talking, if I may ask?"

"...I am Kira."

"Whaaaat?! No way! For reals?! Are you after us?! Please don't kill us!"

"The hell's goin' on here?" Light heard someone say from the other side of the line. He heard the girl say something to that man, and soon the voice talking to him was someone else's entirely.

"**Hey**." A man said. His rich voice sent chivers down Light's spine.

"Hello there. I want to know... Are you Lobo?" Light asked.

"Who's talkin'?" The man demanded.

"Listen well. I am Kira." Light said. A few moments later, he heard the man chuckling from the other side. Light didn't like it one bit.

"Hahaha. So you're Kira, arentcha? Thought ya had a manlier voice. But whatever. Some friend of yours contacted me a few days ago. You the real thing, pal?"

"I am. If you want proof, get to a TV and open channel 12" Light said, while he himself turned on his TV and selected the mentioned channel. He heard a TV being turned on through the other side.

"The man in the white suit will die of a heart attack in a few seconds." Light told the mercenary, as he wrote the man's name on a piece of the Death Note. A few seconds later, the man indeed died, and the transmission was interrupted. Light heard laughter from the other side. And a surprised gasp from the girl he spoke to earlier.

"Whoa, haha. 'Kay, that's you. So, what is it that ya need from me?"

"I need you to kill some people for me."

"...You serious, pal?" The man had a mocking tone, but at the same time it was a serious one.

"I'm dead serious." Light said coldly. He was starting to get angry at the man's constant mock on him.

"Hm. And how are you going to pay for my services?"

"About that, I don't have the money you want, but I can give you something else... My power to kill others. Are you interested?"

The line got silent for some moments. Light said nothing, waiting impatiently for the man's answer. He feared the man wouldn't accept his offer, since the man clearly wanted money. If that was the case, his plan would fail.

"You're sayin' you can give me those powers of yours? To kill people by heart attacks?"

"Exactly. Are you in or not?"

"Hm... Heh, whatever. I'm in. From this day on, we're amigos. Just tell me whatcha want to be done, and how I'll recieve my payment." The man said. Light smirked.

"In a few days, a package will arrive in the address my accomplice gave you a few days ago. In that package are both the object that allows people to kill via heart attacks and your mission. Do you still have the address?"

"Yeah, I got it. So you're tellin' me the power to kill people fits a mailbox, huh?" The man's tone was different.

"That's right. I know it sounds strange, but you'll understand. We have a deal then?"

"Sure thing. Can I say something before we hang up, pal?"

"What is it?"

"Look man, I sure hope you're not toyin' with me. Cuz' you know, I'm dead serious about my work. So, If I find out you have wasted my time, I'll hunt ya down and I'll kill ya. You get that, pal? Good. See ya." The man then hanged up.

Light kept holding his cellphone in his ear for some seconds, building up his rage. Light started to gritt his teeth and to force his cellphone. No one had ever pissed of Light as much as this mercenary. Not only he was a criminal that Kira couldn't kill, but was also someone that threatened and mocked Kira, and that also insulted Light's manliness. To make things worse, he was giving that man the powers of a god. Now Light was starting to regret his plan, and was rather unsure about what to do with that man.

_"Amigos, huh? I sure wasn't expecting that guy to be such an ass. I need to think about what to do next. If he screws my plan, I'm dead. I'll have to kill this guy before it's too late... But how? If he doesn't follow my instructions, he won't be found out by L. And I also have no way to find this man. I have to find and erase him..."_ Light thought before throwing himself on his bed and giving one last phone call...

_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Oh, I created the mercenary and the girl, by the way. Don't forget to review and favorite if you liked! (If you didn't, do it anyway or I'll write your name in my death note, lol.)<p> 


End file.
